Michael Giacchino
Michael Giacchino (pronounced "jyah-KEE-noh"[http://starbulletin.com/2007/09/21/features/story01.html Star Bulletin: "Lost in the Music"] Gary C.W. Chun; Septemer 21, 2007) composed the musical score for Lost and has written the scores for many other popular television series, movies and video games. He won an Oscar in 2010 for his score for the Disney/Pixar film Up. Background Michael Giacchino majored in film production at New York's School of Visual Arts and later studied music composition at Juilliard and UCLA. His first major composition was for the video game The Lost World: Jurassic Park, and he has since provided the scores for other video games such as Call of Duty and Call of Duty: Finest Hour. After having heard his game music, J.J. Abrams asked him in 2001 to provide the soundtrack for the show Alias, and this working relationship led Abrams to ask Giacchino to compose for Lost. Giacchino has since worked with Abrams on Mission:Impossible III, Cloverfield, Star Trek, and Fringe. Giacchino has composed for television, video games, and feature films. His film credits include Ratatouille (for which he won a Grammy and received an Academy Award nomination), The Incredibles, Sky High, The Family Stone, the closing credits music for another J.J. Abrams production, Cloverfield, and most recently Land of the Lost. His video game credits include Medal of Honor: Frontline, Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, while other television credits include the hit series Alias. Partial composer discography Appearances * He performed at UCLA's Royce Hall for Lost Live on May 13, 2010. * He was interviewed in the January 9, 2006 podcast. * On September 22, 2007, he arranged The Lost Symphony performed by the Honolulu Symphony Pops Orchestra. * He appears in Welcome to Oahu on the Season One DVD set. * He appears in the DVD extra "Lost in a Day" on the Season Three DVD set, at the "5:41 pm Los Angeles" segment. * He appears in the DVD extra "Soundtrack of Survival: Composing for Character, Conflict & the Crash" on the Season Four DVD set. * He appears in the DVD extra "Swan Song: Orchestrating the Final Moments of LOST" on the exclusive disc in the complete collection. * On May 6, 2005, he appeared on a 20/20 "Lost Special". (S26 E1396) Awards * 2005 ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards - "Top TV Series", with J.J. Abrams * 2005 BMI Film & TV Awards - "BMI TV Music Award" * 2005 Emmy Award - "Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore)" * 2006 ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards - "Top TV Series", with J.J. Abrams * 2008 Invitation to join The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences http://www.oscars.org/press/pressreleases/2008/08.06.23.html * 2010 Academy Award for Best Score for the animated movie Up See also *Musical score *''The Lost Symphony'' *Music *Soundtracks *Lost Live: The Final Celebration External links *Michael Giacchino Music - biography, collection of works and news *Michael Giacchino at Evil Puppet Masters *Honululu Star Bulletin – September 21, 2007 interview *NJ Star-Ledger – June 22, 2008 interview *New Yorker: Out Loud podcast – Music critic Alex Ross talks about Giacchino and the Lost musical score References de:Michael Giacchino es:Michael Giacchino fr:Michael Giacchino it:Michael Giacchino pt:Michael Giacchino __NOINDEX__ Giacchino, Michael Giacchino Giacchino